


Through other's fate

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Post-HBP A new player appear on the side of the Dark Lord. And Severus is the only one who can find out who he is and what he is after. OMC/SS MPREG Slash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Post-HBP

Title: Through other's fate 

Post-HBP A new player appear on the side of the Dark Lord. And Severus is the only one who can find out who he is and what he is after. OMC/SS MPREG Slash

Beta/secondary: **Bell Witch**

Fandom: Harry Potter 

Pairing: SS/OMC

Archive: anywhere you like

Rating: R to NC17

Part: 1/?

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, (it will be mpreg), Post-HBP

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

****

Through other's fate

Chapter 1

Severus sat and watched his fellow Death Eaters. After nearly two decades with Albus as his only protector, his mentor--the only real father figure he had ever known--he was again alone. The loss pained him terribly, but he had to stay here and honor Albus' wish and sacrifice. He would remain and continue his work as a spy, destroying the Dark Lord's side from within.

_  
_

Not that he had much choice in the matter, now that all of the Wizarding world believed he was truly one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore. It didn't matter what he'd done for them, for the Order. All that would be forgotten because their Gryffindor minds couldn't see the difficult truth. He'd loved Albus, but the old fool is… was too much a Gryffindor sometimes. He tended to forget that things were not all black and white, that there were many shadowy shades of grey and that he, Severus, belonged in the shadows.

Without Albus' protection, they could despise him freely, and with Albus' blood on his hands, they wanted him dead. Sometimes, he wanted to die himself. But he was not a coward. His Slytherin pride and survival instincts were stronger than his depression. He hadn't lived through the problems with his father, his school years, and Voldemort just to take his own life. He was no self-sacrificing Gryffindor--yet.

Lucius, after his escape from Azkaban, was not pleased--to say the least--when he found out that his only son had been given a suicide mission. If there was anything a Malfoy loved more than power, it was their own family. After losing his position as the Dark Lord's right hand man and nearly losing Draco, Lucius finally saw the 'light.' He took his family and disappeared, God alone knew where.

The new man at the Dark Lord's side was called Darien. He was charming and deadly, reminding Severus of the old Voldemort, the man he had been before the infant Harry Potter defeated him: it didn't bode well with Severus at all. Darien was tall and strong, as large as Crabbe or Goyle, but muscular where those two were simply heavy. He had brains in addition to physical power and presence. He was likely in his late thirties and had piercing blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

Darien was the leader of an elite group full of murderers like the Lestranges and Macnair. They were the Dark Lord's assassins, eliminating at his command--Ministry officials, aurors, anyone on Voldemort's black list. They were effective and brutal. Severus never saw them work, but he knew what Bellatrix and Macnair were capable of.

Severus saw several of the elite, drunk and talking on the other side of the room. If they noticed him, they didn't bother him. He was pretending to read a book and everyone knew not to bother him at such times.

He used one of his own spells to spy on them. He'd created it back and school to spy on the Marauders. He caught Bella's maniacal laugh. She'd never been sane, but Azkaban had taken the last vestiges of her mind.

"I want to see Potter's face when he finds out."

__

Find out what? I have faith in you, Bella. You can't keep a secret--you'll tell them, and in doing so you'll tell me. He could have laughed aloud, but what he heard made the blood freeze in his veins.

"I'm sure his mudblood friend will be greatly entertaining."

Before Bellatrix had finished her sentence, Severus was out of his chair. As quick as he was, he could move and attract very little attention.

As soon as he was outside of Riddle's home, he Apparated to Red Road, Northampton. Severus hoped that he wasn't too late and could save the girl. He'd been here only once before, to retrieve the girl when she'd first got her Hogwarts letter. That was almost seven years ago--how time flew--but the place hadn't changed. He recognised the two-story building with the Grangers' door-plate that listed them as dentists next to the main entrance. He rushed toward the house.

He heard the faint popping sound of someone else Apparating near the road. He had to hurry--had to get the Grangers out immediately. With a quick ' _Alohomora!_ ' he was inside, and rushed upstairs to the bedrooms. There were two doors on each side of the hallway.

He opened the doors on the left first. One was a bathroom and the other looked like it was the Master Bedroom: both were empty. As he reached for the first door on the right, he heard the front door opening.

He was out of time! If the girl was here, there was no time to get her out.

The first room was empty anyway, although it looked like a guest room. The last one had to be the girl's room.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He opened the last door and stepped into the room: the girl was here.

Hermione slept peacefully on her bed. Severus moved toward her, placing a Silencing Charm and a full-body bind. Her eyes snapped open at the first spell, but she could neither speak nor move. Severus knelt beside her bed.

__

"Listen, Miss Granger," he hissed. "You are in grave danger and I am here to help you. They are already in the house, so I can't bring you out. I will have to hide you in the linen closet and you'd best pray to whatever god you believe in not to be found." With that, he picked up her immobile body and pushed it in amongst a pile of sheets. Before he closed the door, he pulled a hair from her head.

Now he needed to get away without being seen, and his escape route was cut off by Death Eaters. The house was warded, so he could not Apparate away. Could he really be reduced to climbing out the window, and was it possible to do so without being seen? Not likely.

He removed his cloak and pulled out a flash of Polyjuice Potion, quickly adding the girl's hair. They would believe that he was Hermione and come after him accordingly. He could escape from the house and they wouldn't think to search it as they would believe their quarry flown.

He felt his body changing and now his clothes were far too large. A quick transfiguration and they fit again. He ran toward the window and climbed out. His foot slipped, then he lost his handhold and fell onto the grass. Pain shot through his body and he shut his eyes in an attempt to close it out.

" _Stupefy!_ " roared a male voice. He opened his eyes in time to see the red light flashing from the window of the room he'd just left. He rolled away from the hex just before it hit.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The man at the window was thrown backward into the figure behind him--two down with one spell. He got to his feet and started to run. He only needed to get one street over and he could Apparate away. He was almost there…

He heard running footsteps behind him. Hexes and curses flew around him. He deflected half of them and avoided the rest. If he got to the corner, he'd be out of this mess.

He turned and ran straight into a man. Not just any man, but Darien himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Through Other's Fate (Part 2/?)   
Summary: A new player appears on the side of the Dark Lord, and Severus is the only one who can find out who he is and what he is after.   
Fandom: Harry Potter   
Pairing: SS/OMC  
Archive: anywhere you like  
Rating: R to NC17  
Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, (it will be mpreg), gender-bending Post-HBP  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.  
Beta/secondary: Bell Witch 

 

Through Other's Fate

Chapter 2

Severus stepped backward instinctively, and then his world went black.

 

When he woke up, his body felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the Grangers' home. He was in the master bedroom, nude. He looked down and saw that he was still in Miss Granger's form: he hadn't changed back yet. He let out a shaky breath.

A faint movement on his right caught his ears and he turned his head. There sat Darien with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, Miss Granger, I see you are awake. We can start our little… session." His malicious blue eyes raked over the nude body like a hunter surveying his prey, making a cold shiver run down Severus' spine. He tried to move away or cover himself: he wanted to run or fight. but he couldn't move and seemed to be pinned by some invisible weight. He heard Darien's chuckle.

 

The man stood and moved toward him. Severus was far from naïve and knew what would happen next--he'd seen it enough times before. He'd participated often enough in the past that sometimes he didn't think he could live with himself. And he knew why Darien had not yet removed his plain black clothing. With the attacker fully dressed, the helpless victim felt even more vulnerable lying naked. He could also feel the burn in his body and blood of an inhaled aphrodisiac that Darien must have given him while he was unconscious.

Darien sat down on the bed and ran his fingers along the side of the youthful body, causing a warm feeling to spread over Severus. He felt a faint dampness between his legs and his mind reeled. The ecstasy from just the one tiny move was almost too much to bear already, and Severus knew now that he was the victim of another favourite trick. He had brewed the potion many times. It made the victim feel every sensation of the body in a manner ten times stronger than usual, and it translated almost every touch into something intensely sexual. Many of those given the potion turned mad or killed themselves because they couldn't bear to remember their rape as the most incredible sexual experience of their lives. Families and friends of the victims had to watch them suffer the intense guilt.

 

Darien moved his body above Severus. He started to lick and bite the sensitive flesh of the neck and collarbone, while his right hand wandered down to open his trousers and free his cock.

Severus felt a painful grip on his hips as his body was pulled up from the bed to give Darien better access. Severus turned his head away from the other man's lustful gaze and closed his eyes at the intrusion in his body. There was pain, and then he felt himself adjust to the sudden movement. Granger had been a virgin: he almost laughed out loud at this discovery, although it was not a detail he really wanted to know about any of Potter's friends--and certainly he hadn't wanted to find out this way. He had suffered many ways in his life, both physically and mentally, but being raped as a virgin girl was truly unexpected.

 

But he soon lost himself in the pleasure as his drugged body unconsciously moved and arched up to meet his attacker's every thrust. It was humiliating how good it felt. If he didn't know about the potion, he was sure he'd feel even worse, as bad as the other victims had. He tried to escape deep within himself, but the sensations were too strong and he couldn't concentrate enough.

He felt the desire build up inside and then pleasure overtook his body as he felt his torturer's release deep inside of him. For a minute he felt dirty and used, although he was grateful that it wasn't Granger herself who had gone through this.

Darien slipped out of his relaxed body and left the room. Severus felt the invisible weights release him. He tried to move, but his body ached as though he'd run for hours. He was tired and his limbs were heavy. He sat up shakily.

He inhaled deeply in an attempt to slow his heart and calm his nerves. He had survived worse than this and he still had a mission to complete. He needed to leave, and he needed to get Granger out of here.

He looked for his clothes and spotted them near the end of the bed. They had been torn to pieces. His wand lay in front of him on the table.

 

He made his way shakily toward the table. His knees buckled under him, but he reached up and grabbed his wand as he sat on the floor. It felt good and calming in his hand. He transfigured his clothes back together and pulled his robes on. He used the armchair where not so long ago Darien had sat while he pulled on his trousers and boots. He was ready.

Almost.

He was still in Hermione's body. He spied a clock. 12:04. He had nearly twenty minuets before the Polyjuice wore off. But he had no time to wait. He moved toward the door, listening for any sounds outside. Hearing nothing, he opened the door and went toward the girl's room.

 

§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§

Granger was still inside the cupboard, her eyes turned wide with fear and confusion as she saw herself standing outside of it.

"Miss Granger, stay silent and I will release you. I want you to nod your agreement." Severus' words were serious and tired. Hermione nodded, and then felt herself released from the full body-bind. she sighed in relief.

 

"Who are you?" she whispered at the stranger.

"Why, Miss Know-it-all, you didn't know?" Severus smirked. Hermione's eyes widened: nobody called her a know-it-all to her face, and nobody smirked like that except Professor Snape. Of all the people on earth she would not have thought would help her, not after he'd killed Dumbledore. And yet he was standing before her, in her own body.

"What happened?" she asked. Snape just rolled his… her… his eyes.

"We haven't got time for this. We need to move." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. They stopped before the front door while he listened, then moved toward the end of the street. Hermione looked back and gasped--the Dark mark was above her parents' house. The world turned around her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in a park with the noise of cars nearby. There were several benches, and street lamps lit the side of the road.

"Now we need to talk," said Snape behind her. She turned around to look at his eyes and seek answers for the night's events.

"Let's talk, then," she said bravely. To her astonishment, he laughed. He was still in her body, but it was strange to think of him laughing. He sat down on the nearby bench and indicated for her to sit as well.

She smiled, and sat down next to him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, (it will be mpreg), gender-bending Post-HBP  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.  
Beta/secondary: Bell Witch 

 

Chapter 3

Severus was fidgeting on the bench, his body aching from his recent assault. He focused on Miss Granger, gesturing for her to sit beside him. She girl--young woman--moved toward him with a shy smile on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't betray the Headmaster and the Order, but after what Harry said happened with… in the tower, I wasn't sure anymore." She bit her lower lip and averted her chocolate brown eyes for a minute. Their eyes met again and Severus was surprised to see trust there. "But you saved me--us--many times. And again tonight, from what I heard in the cupboard. From what Harry and the others said, you've had every opportunity to kill him. But you didn't, not even that night when you had nothing to lose."

Severus watched her face a moment, surprised. First, she was saying that she trusted him, which was more than he could expect. Moreover, she was thinking rationally in spite of the fact that she was still in shock, although by the events of the night or the remembrance of Dumbledore he wasn't sure. He knew somewhere deep down that he'd always liked this girl--not that he'd ever tell her or anyone else. He smirked, an amused smirk. He doubted that the girl--young woman--could make a difference, but he needed her as much as she and the Order needed him. He should not scare his only contact with them away.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, what a clever witch you are." He tried to sound sarcastic, but with Miss Granger's voice it didn't really come out as he'd hoped. They needed to finish this conversation before anyone found them. "But I am sure you are full of questions."

He put up his hand to stop her before she could begin asking them. "As I said, I am sure you are full of questions, but we haven't much time so you will need to make do with only three at the moment."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded as though confirming something to herself. "Have you any Veritaserum?" she asked, her voice trembling a little as though she didn't really want to ask the question.

"Why, Miss Granger, I am hurt," he said with mock horror as he pulled out a tiny, unbreakable glass bottle holding what appeared to be water. Miss Granger examined it carefully, then nodded her acceptance as he watched in amusement. "I am delighted to know that I have your approval." He nearly smiled as she blushed at his words. She returned the bottle and he took three drops. He closed his eyes and waited for it to take affect, then opened them again.

"You can begin."

"Good. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"Are you…" she stopped suddenly and her face took on a faraway look that was her typical expression when thinking hard on some problem. "Are you willing to help us defeat Voldemort and his minions, to help the Light side win this war?"

"Yes, I am willing to help with that, as well as to find the Dark Lord's Horcruxes." Seeing her surprise, he rolled his eyes. "Albus told me many things about them and I helped him learn almost everything he knew of the Dark Lord's early years. But I fear that my knowledge will be wasted, unless someone will listen to me. Someone whose word they would not doubt."

"I thought you'd want something like that," she said thoughtfully.

It pleased Severus that this girl didn't make more trouble than needed. He'd chosen her bravery and mind, and he'd chosen well. Miss Granger's voice pulled him from his musing.

"My last question for now: why did you have to kill the Headmaster?"

"It is a good question, but I'm afraid I don't have the full answer. I can tell you that the Headmaster himself bound me with a Wizard's vow to follow his every order: he ordered me to kill him, when the time came. He told me that I would know when that was. When I stepped onto the tower, Albus used Legilimency to tell me to kill him. But now I have a question for you. What was Dumbledore's most well-known philosophy? Hmm, Miss Granger?"

"That death is not the end, simply a new adventure beginning," she whispered, her eyes confused. "But, then, why the plea…" she suddenly stopped her question.

"I see you have found the real question--why would a man who did not fear death beg for his life? Why did one of the most powerful wizards of our time wait to be killed when he could have easily overpowered a teen-aged boy, or even four Death Eaters if need be? I don't know the answer to that. He had his own plan, one that we mere puppets can't see. But I would not be surprised if Albus appeared again, alive."

"What? It can't be, the Headmaster wouldn't do such a thing!"

"The Headmaster was sometimes too much a Slytherin for the safety of everyone near him. Combined with his Gryffindor mania for saving the world… As for my last question, Miss Granger, when did the Killing Curse ever blast the victim's body? They drop where they stand."

She nodded to him. "I need to think on it."

Severus' body started to change back--the hour was finally over. A tremor ran through him as he adjusted back to his own anatomy. A hiss escaped his mouth as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He felt Miss Granger's hand on his shoulder and looked up at her worried face through the curtain of jet-black hair.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes. It is simply not a pleasant thing to change gender." Moreso if you are wounded as well, he grimaced to himself. "But I am fine now."

"Sir, I thought, I mean… it wouldn't be wise if people saw us together. How will we communicate?"

"We will use a charmed notebook. Are you familiar with charmed mirrors? No? What about the Muggle computer? I have charmed two notebooks such that what you write will appear on mine and vice versa. Mine is spelled so I alone can see it--I advise you to do the same."

"And where will I say I am getting all this information?"

"I am sure that if you told them you found a spying spell they will believe you."

"Yes. It might work."

"Good." Severus fidgeted again. His lower back and stomach were hurting and his system was full of potions. How he wanted to go back to his dungeon and put aside the memories of the last hour or so and just sleep. "Before I forget." He pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Hermione.

His Mark started to burn. "Be careful, Miss Granger," he said as he stood up. With a last glance at the girl, he Apparated away.

"You too, Professor," whispered the young woman, but he didn't hear it.

XxXxXxX

Severus Apparated to the Dark Lord's mansion. The once beautiful Riddle Manor now looked like the background for an old Muggle horror movie. He strolled through the empty corridors toward the room where the Dark Lord held audiences with his Death Eaters. As he reached the entrance, he stopped for a moment to adjust his robe and pull his mask from his pocket. He resized it before putting it on.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. The magnificent ballroom, once filled with laughter and joy, now emitted only darkness. Three decades of pain and suffering and the use of Dark Magic and rituals had left their mark on this place. Faint shivers ran down Severus' spine.

As he moved toward his master, Severus' eyes locked with the deep red gaze. Out of the corner of his left eye, he caught sight of the one person whose face he truly didn't wish to see--Darien. Severus knelt before his master and kissed the hem of his robe.

"My Lord, how may I serve you?" he whispered with as much servitude as he could. He felt a long-fingered hand begin to stroke his hair as one would pet a cat. Then the Dark Lord pulled slightly and Severus raised his head.

"I like to see your face, my faithful one."

Severus moved to obey and took off his mask, looking straight into his master's eyes. Voldemort watched for a minute, then turned his gaze elsewhere and continued to talk. "I have a new mission for you and Darien. Tell me what you know of Merlin's Heart."

"There was a legend that said it could give back life, how or to what it did not say." Severus tried to recall more information, but found none.

"Yes, that is which is seek. You will work together and find it, or I will be more than displeased with you," he hissed.

Severus shivered. There was no doubt in his mind that both their lives depended on success. He looked at Darien's face and could tell that the other man knew as well what they risked with failure. He was surprised that Darien did not seem too pleased with the assignment. Who would be? The Dark Lord's dismissal pulled him from his musing.

They left the throne room and Darien whirled to face him. The move was quite intimidating, and Darien's height--half a head taller than Severus himself--served him well. It didn't help that Severus' body shivered at the too-close presence of the other man. In normal circumstances it would not have been a problem, but the night's experience was too fresh in his mind. He stepped back, making a greater distance between them and saw the satisfied smile on Darien's face.

"Snape, meet me at noon in the library," he snarled, and stalked away.

Severus raised an eyebrow. If he weren't so tired, he'd teach a thing or two. But he'd been awake for forty hours. He rubbed his eyes with his hand as he started to move toward his rooms. If he was lucky, he could have a few hours rest, perhaps even sleep as well.

 

Meanwhile…

Hermione apparated not far from Grimmauld Place. She was so tired: the happenings of the last few hours were just starting to penetrate her mind. The possibilities of what could have happened to her if Professor Snape hadn't rescued her had just started to surface, and they weren't too encouraging.

But she was safe and sound, and soon she would be around Order members who could guard her and keep her safe. It was good to think about. Hermione hoped that they weren't too worried--she hated to worry people. Especially Mrs. Weasley, who had been like a second mother almost as long as she'd known her.

She was afraid that the boys would do something stupid when the heard about the attack. With Harry's guilt, one never knew what he would do. He'd go through Hell itself if one of his friends were in danger. And Ron would go after Harry.

She was now near hysterical. She ran up to the house and opened the door. Everything was calm and silent--almost silent. Faint warm and cheery noises coming from the kitchen caught her ears and she ran toward them, not caring if Mrs. Black's portrait woke as she passed.

She hurried so quickly that she nearly fell through the kitchen door. And she stopped as the people at the table looked at her in surprise. They were sitting down to an early breakfast.

Remus jumped to his feet, and Molly looked at her in worried surprise. Moody's magical eye rolled inside his head to orient on her.

"Hermione, dear, what are you doing here wearing only your nightshirt?" asked Mrs. Weasley with concern as she moved toward the girl.

Hermione's mouth fell open in utter shock. A voice in her mind whispered to her. They didn't know, they didn't know! Oh my god, oh sweet Merlin, I could have died, or been tortured, and nobody would have come to rescue me! Not the Aurors, the Order, or Harry or Ron. She stood completely still. The first tears ran down her shocked face blurring her vision.

"Death Eaters," she mumbled, her voice cracking as sobs wracked her frame. She felt Molly Weasley's embrace and heard Remus floo off to alert the rest of the Order. Then Molly directed her out of the kitchen to her bed, sitting near while Hermione cried herself to sleep.

 

TBC 

Please review, tell me what yu think from it so far


End file.
